The Adventures of Ameme and the TNR universe
by Ahana and Hikari
Summary: Ameise is your average Admin ninja; except he deals with alot more bullshit than you.  Here are his little stories.  Some are true, some are not. Whatever
1. Chapter 1

The Magical Adventures Of Ameise And The Ame-Me Chronicles.

Story one: THE MEETING OF HANAMANDA OF THE LOLITA

Ameise was sitting in the TNR tavern one day, lounging lazily in the cheap, wooden chairs that were provided. He sipped on a glass of sake, and many other ninja did not notice him. He sat quietly, paying no attention to the TNR universe. The conversations were about nerfing a jutsu or LoL or even linking each other pictures. He was sitting quietly until he dozed off. He awoke several hours later to PMs. He read one sent from a weak chuunin named Ahanax_xStarboy. He seemed to be having a problem with another ninja in the TNR universe, and so Ameise put on his red cloak. Off I am; the Blood Red Ninja Ameise! The cloak was red as blood, ans he had it around his shoulders proudly as he walked nonchalantly though taverns.  
>He walked into Shroud, and many ninja swarmed to greet him. He heard fangirls sigh and fanboys swooned, and many other ninja pelted him with hello s and how are you? s. He said his greetings and saw that the ninja Brandon was sitting quietly at a small wooden table, watching him intently. Ameise went and sat next to the SJ, who slipped a piece of paper over to Ameise under a small white glass of sake. Looking up suspiciously at the SJ, Ameise took the small piece of paper as though it were just a small payment of ryo for some help in the past perhaps, and he threw back the cup and drank it quickly. He sat in the tavern for a half hour, ignoring the conversations and watching the online ninja list. He didn t see Starboy online, so he left and read the note:<br>Meet me at MSN. I ll have Ahana there to talk as well. Ameise folded up and burned the paper, walking calmly back to his home. Ameise slowly walked over to MSN, curiously waiting to meet with that Ahanax_xStarboy person. Ameise sat, waiting for Brandon and company, when he heard a few rustles from the black, dew covered bushes. Out walked too tall Brandon, and a 5 1 young girl who tagged along. Ameise, this is Ahana. She s the one having issues with the other ninja. Ameise stood quickly, shook her hand, and then sat back down. So, what s going on? He asked, folding his hands and resting his elbows on his knees. EnemyLure has been harrassing me to the point where I needed to bring it to someone of higher power than a mod. Brandon went ahead and did this for me, though. Ahana looked fairly calm. Brandon spoke up; EnemyLure attacked her in the tavy. We re pretty pissed about since she tried to do it to a bunch of other people. And Kasu and Miyin said they knew who EnemyLure was for a fact. Brandon crossed his arms in a huff, and he stomped around loudly. Ahana and Ameise watched him in entertainment before continuing.  
>Do you know this person? Only on TNR. She said with a nod. Ameise thought carefully. He had a list of complaints about people who had recently been harassing Ahana, all females. Do you think it s because you may have offended her? Offended her? She PS d my picture, attacked me in tavy, and then tried to lie her way slick. I may have offended her a little when I reported and got DB on her ass. Ahana laughed bitterly; she was obviously annoyed by the girl.<br>I see... Do you know anything about her? He asked, watching Ahana curiously.  
>Miyin s friend said he met her. Turns out, she was a he, and an Aussie. He hacked my PB and stole my pictures too. Then, he tried to say I sent him nudes. Said he had some of another girl and someone else on the staff. Miyin said he saw them and knew they were fakes. I was happy to know that EnemyLure was just some fool trying to play games. Ahana folded her arms calmly, and looked over to Brandon, who was still fuming. Okay, thanks for your time, Ahana. I ll see what I can do. Ahana nodded in approval of his reply, and she bid Ameise farewell. Ameise disappeared slowly, and he went to find this demon EnemyLure. EnemyLure, you are now banned to enter TNR ever again. This is do to extreme harassment of other players, and to too many bans and warnings. You obviously don t understand that your actions are in need of punishment. I hope you understand that you are not desired here any longer and that if you return we will try to delete you. Ameise explained to EnemyLure her punishment, and he thought about the situation carefully. If EnemyLure were some how innocent, how would this all be handled? He shook it out of his head; there were too many reports of her crimes against other players to ignore. He PM d Ahana, and told her that EnemyLure was gone.<br>Really? She replied.  
>Yeah. I banned her IP. It s not permanent, but it s the best I can do. Ahana sat at her laptop, reading the PM. She finally felt a bit of relief, and decided to dance around as a lolita for a celebration. Many people understood she was Hanamanda of Lolita; often harassed for the title, as the Lolita Princess. She Met her friends Ventus, SasukeKarma, Sanara, and Anya at Chatango in the Clan, and they celebrated her success in finally destroying the monster EnemyLure. In the end, Ahana and Ameise became friends of a sort. <p>


	2. Chapter 2

STORY TWO: SMALL CHILDREN ARE DOOMED

Recently, Ameise had been worried about his lack of work on TNR. He received very little complaints and he rested lazily in his lounge chair, his feet on a box marked with tape "Ahana's Souls." He realized that she seemed to have collected a majority of souls in the past week, and she for some reason kept them in this began to slowly close his heavy eyelids, when suddenly his computer went berserk! He jumped up, knocking the shoebox over. Many souls began to pour out, but soon an elcetric bolt appeared from nowhere and they all swam back in. Ahana climbed out of from under the chair, and grabbed the shoebox. "Hi, Ame-me!" She squeaked before hissing at the shoebox. He waved at her, then checked his PM. "Ameeeeiiiiseeeee, I have a probleeeeem! I can't find my kid, right? So, I went looking for it and it was murdered! MURDERED! I mean, missing guts and the skin had been torn off! Help me? 3" He backed up, and thought about the situation at hand.  
>"Ame-me, you should go through and check all the reports form girls about sexual harassment." Ahana said, nibbling on one of the souls in her shoebox.<br>"... Did you read over my shoulder?" He asked, looking at her with an almost blank expression. She nodded awkwardly, and kept eating the soul. He sighed, and turned back to the PM.  
>"Have you any idea what time it is?" He complained, holding his jacket shut while he stood under the street light.<br>"It's early for me, sorry." The person clouded in black said, and then handed him a photo. "That's the guy I suspect. His name's Christyiminru. All I know is he's been PMing my girl for a few months."  
>Ameise looked at the picture, and noticed that the girl was only about twelve.<br>"Why was she on TNR? She's only twelve."  
>"I don't know. It was her choice. I can't control her."<br>Ameise looked at the upset woman, and frowned. All these older ninja taking in genin and AS just to look coll in front of them was silly. He didn't understand the attraction in it. He walked off, about to do what Ahana had suggested earlier. While walking down the street to the report files, Ameise stopped dead in his tracks. He saw, walking slowly and clumsily down the street, the little girl from the watched her for a moment, and then realised she was turning. He dashed towards her, and called her name. "Serindi, I need you to stay where you are." He yelled out monotonously. She looked at him with half dead eyes, and then broke out into a run. Shit, Ameise thought, This has turned into a damn high-speed chase.  
>Ameise ran down alley ways after Serindi, who ignored his calls, telling her to halt. She often ran faster when he yelled, and he started to become tired.<br>Dammit, this is insane! She's so damn small and can run way fast. He thought, mentally cursing the little girl. She ran into a door, and unlcked it hurridly. He saw her close it and heard her lock it; he ran straight through the door. She was running down long, winding stairs that lead far underground. Ameise followed instinctively.  
>When the doors ended, there was a large steel door laying in wait in front of him. He looked at his watch, and decided he had no time to lie in wait for the doors to open again. He Stood still, calmed himself, and thought intensely. Suddenly, the door turned into a large rectangle of chocolate. "Ahana's been talking to me too much..."<br>He dashed in, and stopped in mid stride as he felt something crush under his falling foot steps. He looked down at the ground, and saw hundreds of little girls and boys stranded about the floor. He had stepped on the arm of a little girl, who had not even moved as it broke under his black steel-toed boots. He looked around, disgusted by the idea that some pervert could have a harem this big in his basement. He carefully walked around, looking for any sign of someone who was not twelve years of age or younger. He saw then a lanky, weasly faced man sitting in the shadows. The man stood; he seemed to loom over Ameise. "Who... Are you?" He asked, his voise nasaly and raspy. "I am the admin Ameise. I received a report about a missing child. You were not careful and I saw her out in public and followd her here. I ask you to politely hand this harem over so I can return them to their rightful places at once. I will be banning you from TNR." Ameise said his request in a business-like manner, and the tall man laughed.  
>"This is my harem! I would never allow such a small man to take it from me." He laughed even more, and Ameise's brow crinkled.<br>"I was made an admin for a reason. Surrender to the higher authroity or I will be killing you." The man stopped laughing, and he held out an explosive tag.  
>"You couldn't even survive this, I'd wag-"<br>Ameise smashed DarkBurger's Ban Hammer into the man's face. The man flew into the wall, and Ameise looked at him, annoyed. "You can't take on a mod's Ban Hammer, but you want to against me. You're a moron."

-FIN 


	3. Chapter 3

AVENTURE 3: CHRISTAMS TIME

On Christmas Eve, Many people bustled about TNR,talking about plans with family for the following day, giving gifts, echanging greetings, and things of that sort. Ameise, on the other hand, was rarely seen. He was busy hoping his friend didn't get him anything expensive. He went home to his house to contemplate what could occur the next day. He was sitting at his computer desk, watching it intently. "I suppose there's no need in worrying over what she got me. Holdiays aren't my thing, anyways." He said to himself, rubbing his face exhaustedly. He sat in his rolling chair for a few minutes, thinking in his head about how he hated the holidays. They seemed to be annoying, especially Christmas. He stood up from the chair, and walked tiredly into his kitchen. He opened a plastic bag, and dumped the cookies on a plastic plate. He poured a glass of milk, and took them into his living room. He sat them down on the table beside his favorite arm chair, and then paused. He slowly looked to his right.  
>"Ame-me!"<br>Ahana jumped out from under the recliner and tackled him at his knees. He fell loudly onto the white carpeted floors, and laid there for a minute. He blocked out her hyper jibber-jabber, and focused on the important things in his mind: What was he to get his friend? How did he even get that bag of cookies? Why was Ahana under the chair? He sat up and pondered, while Ahana walked around his house, not paying attention to him.  
>"Ame-me, what did you get me for Christmas?" She asked, sitting on his back after pushing him down.<br>"Hm?"  
>"I want a zombie pillow pet." She proclainmed, as though she expected him to actually get her something.<br>'Oh. Christmas. Hm."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ahana's "purring" was seeming to get louder every few minutes to Ameise. He couldn't understand how her boyfriend quite put up with it. He sat in his computer chair, reading news articles, while Ahana slept in the recliner. She had on pajama shorts, a plain shirt, and a santa hat. She was cuddling up to a white and blue trout plush, and she yawned.  
>"Ame-me, is it Christmas yet?"<br>"No, Ahana."  
>"Awe, boo!"<br>"...WWhy are you in my house?"  
>"I don't want some creepy old guy coming down MY chimney, Ame-me!"<br>He thought about the answer, awkwardly satisfied.  
>"... Why did you bring them?"<br>"I can't go anywhere without my trout!"  
>And as she had said, Ahana had brought along all her God Mod Trouts, and there were piles all over Ameise's house. He noticed that there was a single one, glittering with magic, that had a name tag reading "Ameise" on it. He saw that Ahana had fallen asleep once again, and that she had eaten all the cookies and drank the milk. He sighed, and turned back to the computer.<br>Hours later, he awoke. He started to protest against Ahana sitting on his back, but she slapped her hand over his mouth and shhh'd him.  
>"Santa is on the roof..." She whispered, holding a candle stick and a shotgun.<br>"... You have to be kidding me." He thought.  
>Ahana blew out the candle stick, and Ameise was laying quietly on the floor to his coat closet with a small child on his back. Suddenly, there was a gun shot; then three more. Ahana lit the candle, and jumped off of him and out the closet in one solid movement. He sat for a moment, shocked; then he realized he couldn't move.<br>"AHANA!" He shouted, wriggling his entire body. "Why am I tied up?" He demanded.  
>"I didn't want you protecting Santa!" She screamed from the second floor.<br>Ameise sat where he was.  
>"Ahana?"<br>She did not reply.  
>"Ahana. Seriously. What did you do with the shotgun?"<br>Yet Ahana remained silent.  
>"... Shit."<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ameise ran up the stairs, looking in every room trying to find Ahana and this "Santa." He ran into the guest room, and froze. Santa had Ahana tied up, and was climbing out the window.  
>"Ahana!"<br>Santa turned and looked back at him; his eyes shone red and his teeth were fangs. Ameise was slightly shocked; the moment gave Santa time to escape. Ameise ran over to the window, and looked at the sky as Santa flew away with his little awkward friend.  
>"All right, gentlemen, I called you here because Ahana has been kidnapped. I don't have the time to go get her myself, so I request that you four do." Ameise was pacing back and forth, constantly looking back at the four men gathered before him. SasukeKarma; A newly claimed commander of Glacier. Sanara; A strong raider from Silence. Ventus; Once an uber Jounin. DarkBurger; the famous commander moderator and Ahana's alter-ego's husband. "If you choose to accept this mission, then head out now!"<br>"Karma, how's it going, being commander and all that?" Sanara teased him, poking him in the side. "It's difficult. I still feel like an SJ." He laughed lightly as he looked back at Ventus.  
>"So, Vent, how is your life going?"<br>"I'm still Forever Alone, Karma."  
>Karma and Sanara laughed, while DB strayed slightly further ahead. "DB!" Karma called, running faster, "Why're you in such a hurry?"<br>DB looked back at the team and sighed. He closed his eyes, and then opened them slowly, a hardened expression over his moderator features.  
>"MY LOLI IS GONE!" He cried, sounding like a creep rather than a hardened professional. The three other boys stared at him.<br>"What?" He yelled, his fearsome roar making them shake.  
>"Nothing!" Whimpered Ventus, afraid of DB, but also an admirer. "Nothing." Karma said sympatheticaly, a strange and awkward smile on his face.<br>Sanara said nothing, because he too knew the burden of losing the loli.  
>When they arrived in the North Pole, they began to shiver from the cold. DB was lightly puffing into his hands to keep them toasty, while Ventus and Karma huddled together with Sanara. They trudged in the sparkling snow all around them; it seemed a never ending march to death. All thought time seemed to have stopped moving, they had been fighting the weather for hours, and forty-two miles later, they saw the tip of the silver rod that marked the North Pole. They soon broke out into a sprint, hoping that they were not too late to save Ahana.<br>Reaching the top of the hill, they realized that the Nothr Pole was just an elevator: So, they broke it open and began to journey down the shaft. They reached their destination easily. Which slightly worried the team. If there were no guards, no sounds, and no people, was Ahana even here?  
>They pried open the doors to the elevator, and walked outside. Expecting a workshop, they were in a throne room. It was decorated in red velvet tapestry and white marble columns. The floor was beautiful mahogony wood, shined and glistening. On top of the golden throne was Santa, eating cookies and drinking hot coacoa to the dregs. Beside him sat Ahana, curled into a ball with a teddy bear, instead of her trout. Aside form her teddy, she seemed to be in perfect condition.<br>Santa stoodquickly, picked up his chair, and threw at the men.  
>DB pushed them back quickly, put himself into an unmovable stance, and screamed, "MY LOLIII~! I shall block it with mai ripplin' muscles~!"<br>And so he did.

Long story short, Santa lost, DB loli-groped Ahana, divorced her alter-ego, Ventus is no longer , and Karma smells like tuna.  
>Le end~ <p>


End file.
